The Gator's Refuge (Song)
From a special CBeebies house show episode Transcript Hello Everybody, I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show Oh look, it's starting Yeah, this will get us up in our mood to go to the town festival! i agree with you aneta If you like CBeebies, clap your hands If you like CBeebies, stomp your feet If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sing out loud If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sway your arms It's Super Music Friends come on La (6x) Oh my gosh, I'm gonna love this one! with The Gator’s Refuge, it's the Offbeats Betty anne bongo: i'm a gator pretty lady from a tallahasse beach in around upon the U.S. I would never take a shower i can sing in the sea so let's do this one more time, i'm a gator pretty lady from a Tallahassee beach In around upon the U.S Tommy and august: ay yi yi! Betty anne bongo: i would never take a shower, i can sing in the sea And i'm dancing when i'm having fun! I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne bongo: and i love to be in the bar Tommy, repunzil and august: in the bar Betty anne bongo: of a clayspo beat And i, am a sweet little girl Cause i'm a gator refuge girl! Tommy, repunzil and august: for betty, she's a gator refuge girl (2x) Betty anne bongo: when i was a young girl I was sitting in the bar Watching people Having a drink in the beach I am surfing in the waves That makes me dance until sunset So let's do that one more time When i was a young girl I was sitting in the bar Watching people Having a nice drink in the beach Tommy and august: ay yi yi! Betty anne bongo: i've been surfing in the waves That Makes me dance until sunset And my dance and my beat goes on! Yeow! I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne bongo: yeah and i love to be in the bar Tommy, august and repunzil: in the bar Betty anne bongo: of a clayspo beat, uh! And i, yeah, am a sweet little girl Cause i'm, yeah, a gator refuge girl! Yeah! I am! Tommy, august and repunzil: for betty, she's a gator refuge girl (2x) (Instrumental break) Betty anne bongo: it is cold in the beach and the sun is going down, and i'm lying in that ocean sea And now i sleep in a bar til night i can stay, i love to say it one more time! Everybody! It is cold in the beach and the sun is going down And i'm lying in that ocean sea, uh huh And now i sleep in a bar til night i can stay And everybody loves me! Come on guys! I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne bongo: and i like to be in a bar Tommy, august and repunzil: in a bar Betty anne bongo: in a clayspo beat, and i, am a sweet little girl, cause i'm a gator refuge girl! Gator refuge girl!! Ye-eah!! Yay! Listening and Dancing to Music is Awesome!